Nuestro propio jardín secreto
by CassandraLys
Summary: Todo acto tiene sus consecuencias...Pero Umi ¿asumirá las suyas?/[One shot que forma parte de una trilogía que empieza con "Cuando duerme el rey salta el bufón" sigue con "Bajo el velo de la noche" y finaliza con está entrega] [El crédito de la imagen no es mío]


**N/A:**

1\. Los personajes de Love live! School Idol Project le pertenecen a Sakurako Kimino y a Arumi Tokita. No así la historia que es de mi autoría.

2\. Dicho relato es un one shot que forma parte de una trilogía que inicia con el drabble "Cuando duerme el rey salta el bufón· sigue con el one shot "Bajo el velo de la noche" y finaliza con esta entrega. Además está narrado en tercera persona.

3\. Como la anterior entrega también está dedicada a Tenshi Everdeen por ser quien más me motiva a seguir incursionando en este fandom y me orienta con algunas dudas.

4\. Las frases o diálogos entre comillas y en cursiva, son pensamientos de los personajes o flashbacks de escenas pasadas o parte de la canción Garasu no Hanazono de Nozomi y Eli de µ's.

5\. Cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica me la pueden hacer llegar por medio de un PM o un review.

6\. Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FF o wattpad (AlexissMocçia) o facebook por favor comuniquemelo, Digamos No al plagio y apostemos siempre al original.

* * *

**Nuestro propio jardín secreto:**

Umi se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, dado que pequeños flashes de la noche anterior le martillaban el pensamiento.

Nada parecía tener sentido. Alas negras, otras blancas, el ponche con alcohol, Honoka con Tsubasa, ella con Kotori.

Un enojo inexplicable, un despiadado reproche a la amante del pan. El mareo y un dulce roce, dulce y húmedo.

«¿Acaso había besado a su mejor amiga?», imposible eso era indecente para ella. Sin embargo cierta frase seguía rondando su mente.

_«—Al menos de algo puedo estar tranquila esta noche__—Delineó, con la yema de su pulgar, los labios de Kousaka—: Tsubasa no se ha hecho con todo.» _

Y luego la sensación de un dulce, suave y húmedo roce. Se preguntaba por qué húmedo y fue golpeada por el corto recuerdo de la lengua de Honoka pidiendo entrar a su boca.

Desorbitó los ojos y se giró en la cama dando de cara con la pelinaranja. Se sonrojó de inmediato y agradeció que su amiga aún no estuviese despierta.

Viéndola tan tranquila no pudo evitar sentir ternura y una parte de ella no se arrepentía de lo sucedido pero si hubiese deseado que no fuese producto del alcohol.

Mas la otra parte de ella, la que lamentablemente escucharía, le gritaba que hiciese como si aquel beso nunca hubiese existido.

Y siendo que al levantarse Honoka, ésta tampoco mencionó lo sucedido, Umi pensó que había hecho lo correcto.

Sin embargo las cosas estaban lejos de estar bien. Y las lágrimas que aquellos ojos azules derramaron, en cuanto la pelinegra se retiró, fueron prueba suficiente de que el dolor podía llegar a romper una linda amistad.

—Baka —susurró Honoka, aferrándose a sus rodillas y dejándose deslizar hasta el suelo de su habitación.

* * *

La amante del pan podía ser algo atolondrada pero en cuanto algo estaba relacionado con su mejor amiga todos los sentidos se le activaban.

Al principio pensó que el estar tan atenta de Umi, se debía a que se conocían desde chicas. Ayudaba que sus familias se conociesen y fueran amigas, además de que ambas heredarían los negocios familiares.

Empero con el tiempo se había dado cuenta que Sonoda la impulsaba a superarse, sus regaños le decían que tan importante era en la vida de la de ojos ambarinos.

Kousaka era consciente que sin sus amigas tan lejos pero también sabía lo que la unía a Umi era mucho más que amistad. Claro que no se había dado cuenta por si misma de ello, sino por hablar con Kotori.

En aquella ocasión, Minami había escuchado toda la situación de la vez que la pelinaranja no quería participar en una iniciativa de μ's. Todo porque no le había agradado el sorteo de las actividades.

Y en aquel relató también salió a la superficie que a Honoka le había alegrado un poco los supuestos celos que Umi sintió al nombrar a Tsubasa.

_«—¿No será que te gusta Umi?_ _—Había inquirido la de ojos topacio._

—_¿Qué dices Kotori? —preguntó extrañada Kousaka—: ¿Acaso te volviste loca?_

—_Locas son ustedes que no se dan cuenta de lo que sienten._

—_¡¿Eh?!_

—_Mira no puedo hablar por Umi porque es algo que le compete a ella —Le tomó las manos_ _—: Pero puedo hacerte ver que tus actitudes para con ella no son de una miga común._

—_¿Qué quieres decir?_ _—inquirió sorprendida._

—_No por cualquiera te pones triste si se pelean_ _—señaló—: Ni esperas que te invite al baile o te alegras si se molesta un poco por tu cercanía con otra persona_ _—Le guiñó el ojo antes de agregar_ _—: Y menos aguantas regaños sin molestarte._

—_¿Y eso qué?_ _—Quiso evadir el tema—: También me preocupo por ti, me gusta tu compañía y molestarte un poco._

—_Pero no es de la misma forma con ella, Honoka_ _—Hizo ver la pelicastaña clara—: Con Umi tienes una relación parecida a la de Eli-sempai con Nozomi-sempai._

—_Eso no es cierto —negó—: Deja de insinuar que me gusta Umi, por favor._

—_Está bien, no voy a obligarte a que me creas —aceptó—: Pero estate atenta a las señales, Honoka.»_

Y así a partir de aquella pasada conversación estuvo atenta a cada interacción con Umi y las comparó con su trato para con las demás. Dándose cuenta que Kotori tenía razón.

Su trato no era el mismo, ya que buscaba constantemente que Sonoda aprobase lo bueno que hacía. Aprendía de los regaños y aunque volvía a hacer alguna metedura de pata trataba de mejorar día a día.

Le molestaba las fans del club de kendo que le daban cartas a la pelinegra casi del diario diciéndole que era su ídolo por combinar el deporte con ser idol.

Incluso alguna se atrevió a declarársele y si no fuese porque la de ojos ámbar las rechazaba por considerar las relaciones indecentes, ya se habría ido a las manos con alguna.

Mas el colmo llegó con el baile por el festejo del nuevo éxito del grupo, Honoka pensó que era su oportunidad para acercarse a Umi y hablar de sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo la heredera del dojo Sonoda no se animó a anda y la amante del pan asistió con Tsubasa. La líder de A-rise no era mala compañía, pero no era su mejor amiga.

Por lo que a mitad de la noche y viendo que Umi se sentía mal, se despidió de Tsubasa y socorrió a la pelinegra. Ligándose en el ínterin un beso que sintió como un sueño hecho realidad.

Pero ahora todo quedaba en nada por ser producto del alcohol, y por esa parte racional y casi TOC* que tenía la de los ojos ambarinos respecto a lo indecente que era una relación.

No importaba si era una relación heterosexual u homosexual; para Sonoda un beso, una agarrada de mano entre enamorados era inmoral.

Cuando se ponía en esas a Honoka le daban ganas de pegarle así como lo había hecho su mejor amiga cuando ella había dicho que dejaba de ser Idol.

Kotori varias veces había tenido que tomarle las manos para que la pelinaranja volviese a la calma, mientras que Umi no entendía que se traían esas dos.

* * *

Lo que si se empezaba a dar cuenta Sonoda es que Kousaka ya no pasaba tiempo con ella, a menos no solas como lo habían hecho siempre.

Casi todas las veces que quedaban para reunirse, Kotori o Maki se sumaban. Y aunque no le molestaba compartir tiempo con sus amigas, sentía que la de ojos zafiro estaba evitándola.

Aquello quedó confirmado una tarde, en la que quedaron para estudiar juntas, cuando al llegar a la casa de Honoka se encontró a Ayase sempai en el cuarto de la peli naranja.

—¿Eli-sempai? —inquirió sorprendida.

—Hola, Umi-chan —saludó la presidente del Concejo Estudiantil—: Honoka-chan nos invitó a estudiar para los exámenes.

—¿Nos?

—Sí, a mí y a Nozomi—explicó Eli—: Ella está ayudando a Honoka-chan con el té, ahora vuelven.

Umi hubiese querido preguntar más sobre esa inesperada invitación de la que no tenía idea, pero fue interrumpida por la entrada de la vicepresidenta del Concejo Estudiantil y la amante del pan.

—Aquí está el té y pude convencer a mi familia de que nos dieran manjus de la tienda —declaró la peli naranja sentándose—: Oh Umi, bienvenida.

—Gracias —La pelinegra se fue sentando también—: Por cierto no sabía que las sempais estarían también en nuestra sección de estudio.

Aquello había sonado mejor en su cabeza, pero al decirlo le había salido con tono de reproche casi como cuando se refería a Tsubasa.

«Podrías no ser tan obvia, Umi», se dijo mentalmente la de los ojos ámbar y quiso arreglarlo para no sonar descortés con las de tercero pero Nozomi tomó antes la palabra.

—Fue más bien que nosotras quisimos darle una mano a Honoka-chan —Le tomó la mano a la mencionada—: Después de todo se está preparando para ser presidente del Concejo, no es justo que tenga que hacer todo sola.

—Pues no iba a estar sola —Otra vez el tono de reproche—: Para eso me tiene a mí.

—Umi-chan —llamó Eli—: Eso lo sabemos, solo que siendo nosotras sus sempais podemos ayudarla mejor, ya que pasamos por los exámenes que tienen que hacer ustedes.

—Sí, Umi —afirmó Kousaka—: Es mejor que dejemos que ellas nos aconsejen, eso nos facilitara el pasar los exámenes —La miró con dulzura—: Y el pasarlos nos dejara el verano para disfrutar.

A ella no podía decirle que no, menos cuando ponía esa carita tierna, parecida a un cachorro. Así que sólo asintió y se sentó en el suelo aceptando el té que le convidaban.

Al segundo sorbo de la infusión admitió, internamente, que la pelinaranja ejercía un poder enorme en ella y lamentaba haber creído que hacer como si el beso no hubiese sucedió era lo correcto.

Pensaba que de haber hecho las cosas de otra manera ahora estarían solas y no debería estar soportando cierto malestar cuando Eli se acercaba demasiado a Honoka, o a Nozomi se le ocurría hacerle cosquillas.

Varias veces se enojó y pidió que volviesen su atención al libro de estudios. Pero Toujou parecía divertirse sacándola de las casillas y siguió bromeando con tocar a Kousaka.

Siendo que en un punto la paciencia de Umi llegó a su fin y sin despedirse regresó a su casa. «Ya encontraré la manera de hablar con Honoka» se dijo a sí misma poniéndose el traje de kendo, ahora solo quería olvidarse del día que había tenido.

Entre tanto en el hogar de la amante del pan, las mayores no entendían qué había pasado.

—¿Ustedes están bien? —preguntó Eli con un tono de voz suave, como en confidencia.

—Sí —afirmó Honoka comiendo de su manju—: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Quizás porque Umi-chan se fue sin despedirse y eso es extraño en ella —Hizo notar Nozomi.

—No es nada —minimizó la de los ojos zafiro—; seguro que sólo está estresada —Se encogió de hombros y tomó el libro de matemáticas—: Ahora mejor sigamos estudiando.

Ni Ayase ni Toujou quisieron presionar más, pero estaban seguras que había mucho más que sólo estrés e iban averiguarlo.

* * *

Unos días más tarde en casa de Nozomi, las sempais trataban de encontrar una forma de saber qué sucedía con Honoka y Umi. No querían ser invasivas pero tampoco quería dejar las cosas como estaban, se sentía la tensión en el aire y Sonoda estaba más irritante que otras veces.

—Tenemos que saber qué se traen esas dos —comentó Toujou sentándose al lado de Eli en el sofá de la sala.

—No me gusta meterme en la de los otros —intervino la rubia—: Pero es cierto que Honoka y Umi no están bien.

—Y como sus sempais debemos ayudarlas, Eli.

—Sí lo vemos así, puedo acceder a que averigüemos qué anda pasando —aceptó la presidente del Concejo—: Mas nos atendremos solamente a conversar con ellas, ¿está claro?

—Sí, muy claro —afirmó la vicepresidenta—Sólo hablaremos con ellas, lo prometo.

—Bien —sonrió satisfecha—: Entonces hablaré en la hora del almuerzo con Umi-chan.

—¡Oh no!, no otra vez el juego de la hermana mayor —advirtió Nozomi.

—No me vas a decir que estás celosa, ¿verdad? —La rubia vio que su compañera fruncía el ceño y apartaba la mirada—: Vamos, sólo fue una vez como tú con los manjus en casa de Honoka-chan.

—Podría volver a suceder —susurró con cierta tristeza en sus ojos—: Uno nunca sabe con aquellas dos; a veces sus encantos se activan sin que ellas se den cuenta.

—Vale, entendí —La abrazó y la pegó a su pecho—: Hablaré con Honoka y tú con Umi, ¿te parece bien?

—Sí, eso me gusta.

—Mmm pensé que lo que te gustaba era yo —Se atrevió a decir Eli aunque luego se sonrojó.

—¡Oh no!, tú no me gustas —retrucó Toujou robándole un beso de sus labios—: Tú me encantas.

—Harosho —Se escapó de los labios de la rusa tras el beso.

No pudiendo resistirse ante aquella expresión que le quedaba tan linda y tierna a Ayase, Nozomi volvió a besarla.

Y como siempre que comenzaba aquel juego de inocentes besos la temperatura subió y los mimos continuaron en la alcoba de la amante del tarot.

Más tarde al volver a clases, pusieron en marcha su investigación pero ni Umi ni Honoka soltaron prenda. E iban a darse por vencidas si no fuese porque Kotori había decidido buscarlas para que ayudaran a las otras dos, contándole lo qué había pasado.

—¿Umi-chan besó a Honoka-chan? —inquirió sorprendida Eli.

—Sí, pero lo peor no es eso —expresó Minami—: Sino que al otro día lo olvidó, según me contó Honoka.

—Y tú no crees que lo haya olvidado, ¿verdad? —dedujo Nozomi.

—Pues el ponche tenía alcohol, es cierto —aseguró Kotori—: Pero no tanto como para que olvide todo —Tomando de su té agregó—: Tendrá los recuerdos mezclados pero estoy segura que recuerda el beso.

—Buen, pero si hace que no recuerda debe ser por algo ¿no? —acotó la rubia.

—Sí, por baka —admitió la castaña clara—: Hace tiempo que Umi ama a Honoka, y ésta a ella pero han sido totalmente idiotas —suspiró—: Tienen tanto miedo de arruinar su amistad que han decidido mejor guardar lo que sienten bajo siete llaves.

—Y Umi-chan además ha sumado a eso su idea de "indecencia" —señaló la amante del tarot.

—Bueno, eso le saldría en cualquier relación que estuviese —alegó Minami—: Ella simplemente no ve con buenos ojos los asuntos del corazón —Dejó su taza a un costado—: Todo es indecente para ella en ese aspecto, pero algo me dice que no siente de la misma forma cuando se trata de Honoka.

—Mmm, entonces tenemos trabajo que hacer —sopeso Toujou.

—Algo me dice que ya lo tienes todo pensado —Sonrió Ayase—, y que sin dudas nos involucra a las dos.

—Somos las únicas que le podemos sacar esa idea sobre la "indecencia" en las relaciones, Eli.

—Vale —aceptó—: Sólo dinos qué tenemos que hacer.

La ojiverde puso en palabras el plan que tenía y Kotori estaba feliz. Puesto que confiaba en que iba a funcionar y sus amigas al fin dejaría de escapar de sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo la rubia no estaba tan convencida sobre aquel plan. Más que nada porque Nozomi pretendía usar la última canción que había escrito juntas para darle el empujoncito que les faltaba a las otras dos.

Y aquello tiraba por la borda los planes de Eli, quien deseaba presentar aquella canción el día del cumpleaños de su amiga para pedirle luego que se fuesen a vivir juntas.

Es que Ayase sabía bien que una vez terminada la preparatoria sus caminos se bifurcarían por las carreras diferentes que habían elegido. Mas pensaba que podían encontrarse al menos al volver a casa para cenar y pasar tiempo juntas.

De verdad deseaba tener algo más serio con la amante de las cartas y aquella canción hablaba un poco de eso. Y si bien ambas sabían de que iba la letra, por haberla escrito juntas, no se sentía del todo contenta con tenerla que dar a conocer antes de lo previsto.

—No necesitas una canción para decirme cómo te sentís —Le susurró, una vez Kotori se retiró—: Cada día me demuestras que lo nuestro es importante.

—Lo sé —aceptó Eli—: Pero tenía otros planes con esa canción, Nozo.

—Sé que encontrarás la manera de llevar a cabo tus planes aún sin la canción —Le dejó un beso en la frente—: Pero ellas puede que no puedan hacerlo de otro modo que escuchando nuestra letra.

La rubia sopeso lo que su compañera le decía y entendió a qué se refería. Ellas dos siempre fueron conscientes que su amistad rayaba algo más, y sólo se dejaron llevar cuando vieron que había reciprocidad del otro lado.

Pero ni Umi ni Honoka se animaría a dejarse llevar por lo que sentía, si alguien no les decía que iban a estar bien. Que no estaban solas en ese sentir, y que tendrían el apoyo que necesitaban para afrontar lo que sea que viniese.

Aquella canción podría ser lo único que las empujase a ser sinceras y jugarse una por la otra.

—Está bien —aceptó la rusa—: Pero espero que cuando consiga otro medio para llevar a cabo mis planes, tu respuesta sea «sí».

—Siempre que tenga que ver contigo, mi respuesta es «sí» —concluyó Nozomi guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

Pasado dos días Kotori logró llevar a Honoka al estudio con la excusa de que como líder debía escuchar la canción que Eli y Nozomi quería incluir.

Entre tanto las otras dos convencían a Umi para unirse también con el pretexto de necesitarla para revisar la letra.

—¿Por qué tengo que ser yo la que la revise? —preguntó Sonoda acompañando a las mayores.

—Porque eres buena en literatura y has escrito muchas de las canciones de μ's —señaló Toujou a la que se le daba muy bien mentir.

—Sí —apoyó Ayase—; por eso confiamos en que podrás decirnos si necesita algunos cambios o podemos lanzarla así.

—Y… ¿no sería mejor que Honoka como líder la escuche primero? —inquirió preocupada por encontrarse con la pelinaranja.

—A ella se la queremos presentar cuando estemos seguras de que la letra está perfecta no antes —Se apresuró a decir la rubia.

Y todos en el grupo sabían que Eli era perfeccionista, por lo que Sonoda dejó de hacer preguntas y entró en el estudio.

Una vez dentro la pelinegra quería salir corriendo al encontrarse con Kousaka, quien a su vez también quería desaparecer.

—¿No que se la iban a mostrar después? —interrogó algo enojada.

—¿Mostrar qué? —intervino Kotori—: Nosotras estábamos por practicar una parte de una canción que tenemos pensada sacar.

Honoka no entendía nada, se supone que Minami había dicho que vendrían a escuchar la nueva canción de las sempais.

Y ahora resultaba que era para practicar, pero sin Kouisu le parecía algo raro. Entonces vio las miradas que se daban las mayores con su amiga, comprendiendo que se traían algo entre ellas y queriendo saber de qué iba decidió seguir el juego.

—Hay una parte que no nos sale a nosotras pero a Hanayo-chan sí, por eso vinimos a practicar —alegó para evitar que Sonoda hiciese más suposiciones—: ¿Ustedes iban a usar el estudio?.

—Sí, tenemos una canción que queremos que Umi-chan escuche y revise —explicó Nozomi—: Por favor ya que están quédense también y nos dicen qué tal.

Kotori y Kousaka asintieron, y Umi no le quedó otra que sentarse al lado de la pelinaranja puesto que jamás defraudaría a las mayores.

Eli y Nozomi pasaron a la cabina con los micrófonos y, poniendo la música en el reproductor, comenzaron a cantar. Entre tanto Minami encendía el audio en la parte de grabación para que se escuchara el tema:

_«Cuando tus ojos reflejan tu deseo_

_Y cuando tratas de buscarlo en la distancia_

_Me hace sentir tan solitaria_

_Quiero decirte "estoy justo aquí"»._

Las palabras le iban llegando a Umi, quien se reconoció en esa estrofa al pensar que Honoka buscaba en Tsubasa lo que podía darle ella.

Quiso disimular el impacto que había tenido ante aquella revelación, esforzándose por mantener su cara seria. Sin embargo la amante del pan sabía reconocer la mirada de la pelinegra y supo que algo se removió en el interior de su amiga.

Mas tuvo que prestar atención a la canción que seguía y que ahora la hacía reconocerse a ella.

_«Solo nosotras dos_

_En el jardín de cristal,_

_No hay nadie más_

_No necesitamos a nadie más». _

Una estrofa que le hizo sentir a Honoka que las palabras de Kotori eran más ciertas que nunca. Le gustaba Umi y se sentía complementada al sentirla cerca.

Muchas veces en el salón podía sentir que sólo estaban ellas aunque hubiese más personas.

Y es que la pelinaranja siempre buscaba el apoyo, la aprobación y el consejo de su gran amiga.

Y ahora sabía que aquello no tenía que ver tanto con que se conocieran de chicas o sus familias fuesen amigas. Sino porque le encantaba la compañía de la terca Sonoda.

_«En nuestro balanceo secreto_

_Balanceándome contigo ahora_

_Solo mirándonos suavemente la una a la otra_

_Estoy enamorada_

_Estoy enamorada_

_De una chica_

_De una chica»._

Ante esa estrofa las dos se buscaron con la mira y al coincidir se sonrojaron inmediatamente obligándose a apartar la vista.

A Kotori se le dibujo una sonrisa al ver que la canción tenía el efecto deseado, y agradecía que las mayores estuviesen viviendo una situación similar entre ellas. De otra forma sus amigas seguirían negando sus verdaderos sentimientos.

La voz de Nozomi profundizó la siguiente frase que termino por darles un vuelvo en el corazón a Umi y Honoka.

«Por favor, quédate conmigo aquí…. Por siempre».

Sonoda se quedó congelada en su lugar pensando sí quería a Kousaka siempre con ella. Mientras que la ojiazul lo tuvo más claro en su mente.

No recordaba la última vez que había estado tan decidida con algo. Quizás cuando resolvió convertirse en Idol y hacer de su escuela una School Idol para salvarla.

De todos modos poco le importaba aquello. Sólo quería hacerle llegar, a la de ojos ambarinos, los sentimientos que guardaba y que le quemaban por dentro.

Tomó la mano de Umi y la sacó del estudio andando a gran velocidad, hasta que se perdieron en un pasillo desierto.

—¿Qu… qué crees que estás haciendo, Honoka? —inquirió una vez cobró el control de sí misma.

—Tenemos que hablar Umi.

—¿Y no podías hacerlo dentro del estudio?

—No —negó dirigiéndole la mirada por primera vez desde que habían corrido—: De hacerlo ahí, habrías escapado o negado todo.

—¿A qué…te refieres…con negarlo todo? —preguntó nerviosa.

—A lo ocurrido en la fiesta de Halloween —Sabía que debía ser especifica o Umi cambiaría la conversación a su favor—: Quizás no lo recuerdes pero esa noche nos besamos.

—¡Eso no puede ser! —exclamó Sonoda—: Yo no haría algo tan indecente.

—Con ayuda del alcohol y los celos parece que sí —ironizó la pelinaranja—: Y eso es lo que me molesta.

—¿Qué? —La miró atónita.

—Lo que oíste, Umi—Bajó la mirada—: No me molesta el beso, sino que no me lo diste estando sobria —suspiró—: Y para colmo lo has olvidado.

La pelinegra se quedó sin palabras ante aquella revelación. Y de repente miles de interrogantes le asaltaron la mente: «¿Qué quería decir que no le molestaba el beso?, ¿acaso le había gustado?, ¿Acaso gustaba de ella?, pero entonces ¿por qué había ido a la fiesta con la líder de A-rise?».

—Pero fuiste con Tsubasa —No pudo evitar reprochar.

—Porque tú no me invitaste —retrucó Honoka.

Quería decirle que sí quiso invitarla pero que no se animó porque no sabía si aquello era lo correcto. Porque en verdad era cobarde para algunas cosas, sobre todo cuando involucraba sentimientos.

—De todos modos creo lo que ha pasado ha sido mi culpa —La voz de la amante del pan rompió el hilo de pensamientos.

—¿Tú culpa? —interrogó Sonoda extrañada.

—Me convencí que eras como Eli-sempai, un caballero de dorada armadura —explicó—: Creí que, por tu carácter serio y tus regaños, irías siempre al frente —Dio un paso hacía Umi—: Te deje a ti la responsabilidad del primer paso y no vi lo que era evidente.

—Y… ¿qué es eso evidente que no viste? —inquirió entre nerviosa y algo ofendida.

—Que en el fondo eres una princesa al igual que yo —Dio otro paso más llevando hasta la pared a la de ojos ambarinos—: Y necesitas, también, como tal ser tratada.

La heredera del dojo Sonoda quería protestar pero los labios de Honoka cubrieron los suyos y las palabras huyeron.

De inmediato se vio envuelta en un cálido abrazo de la pelinaranja y no dudó en corresponder a aquel beso, siendo ella quien lo profundizo en esta ocasión.

Pidió permiso para sumar su lengua y disfrutó de la sensación de tener para ella a su mejor amiga. Agradecía estar sobria, descubriendo con asombro que mientras sea con Kousaka aquella acción jamás sería indecente.

—¿Esto te sigue pareciendo indecente? —preguntó divertida la ojiazul.

—No mientras sea contigo —respondió volviéndola a besar.

—Entonces —interrumpió dejando sus manos en la cadera de Umi—; ¿eso quiere decir que saldremos juntas?

—Quiere decir estoy justo aquí, deja de buscar y quédate conmigo —respondió reutilizando la letra de la canción de las mayores.

—(jajaja) —rió ante aquella ocurrencia y, antes de volver a besarla, añadió—: Haremos entonces nuestro propio jardín secreto.

**Fin**

* * *

**N/A:**

1\. TOC: Trastorno obsesivo compulsivo.


End file.
